Chaostale: Una historia del Subsuelo
by Aurlim Lapalim
Summary: Durante una batalla contra Eggman, Sonic y Shadow caen por un portal, llegando así al Subsuelo y sufriendo una transformación en el proceso. Sin Frisk aún en presente en el mundo de los monstruos, esto le da la oportunidad a cualquiera de ejercer control sobre la línea del tiempo. "¡Vaya! ¡Parece que las cosas se pondrán un poco más interesantes por aquí!"


**... Sólo añado una historia más al fandom de estos dos juegos para variar, mientras trato de encontrar motivación para volver a escribir y revivir la otra historia que tengo abandonada (no creo que muchos vayan a saber d su existencia), peeo, en fi...**

 **Les invito a comentar y dar su opinión, sea buena o mala.**

 **No creo que sea necesario, pero lo diré de todas formas:**

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE LA FRANQUICIA DE SONIC THE HEDGEHOG SON PROPIEDAD DE SEGA. U** **NDERTALE, SU HISTORIA Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A TOBY FOX Y TODOS LOS QUE AYUDARON A CREARLO.**

 **ESTO DE NINGUNA MANERA TIENE QUE VER CON UN AU DE UNDERTALE, SÓLO ES UN CROSSOVER.**

 **Creo que el concepto de esta historia ya se ha visto antes, pero trataré de darle mi toque personal...**

 **Sin más que decir... ¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **CHAOSTALE**

 **Capítulo 1: Érase una vez…**

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, existieron dos erizos, **Sonic** y **Shadow** , quienes vivían en Mobius.

Fueron enemigos tras el primer encuentro, debido a sus diferencias y a las circunstancias de aquel entonces. Más el mismo destino los alió; compartiendo la misma velocidad y determinación, se hallaron convertidos, en lugar de amigos, en eternos rivales.

Conocidos como dos grandes héroes y dos grandes rivales, sus nombres resonaban por toda su tierra natal.

 ***Día y noche, luz y sombra, héroe y antihéroe: así de diferentes eran ellos.**

Pese a todos los obstáculos que lograron superar, ambos transitaban por caminos diferentes. Y aunque éstos se cruzaran en más de una ocasión, era sólo un instante, antes de bifurcarse nuevamente.

Un día…

El Doctor Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como Eggman, anunció su último plan.

Este no sería un nuevo intento de dominación mundial, sino la noticia de su retiro.

Jurando bajo su propio nombre, comunicó al planeta entero de su último proyecto: una máquina interdimensional capaz de conectar con otros mundos, incluso fuera de su propio universo, con el único propósito de " _encontrar un lugar donde pudiera vivir en paz"._

Dudando de la palabra de su mayor enemigo, los héroes de Mobius se dirigieron sin demora a la guarida del doctor

Bailando entre sables, misiles y láseres, Sonic y sus compañeros se hicieron paso por la base, su objetivo nada menos que la máquina que se encontraba en el corazón de la fortaleza. No tardaron mucho en golpear a las puertas de la cámara, donde se hallaba el doctor con una legión de robot y una versión mejorada del Egg Dragon.

Nada que los intrépidos héroes no pudieran manejar.

Destruir robots, molestar a Eggman y vencerlos en un parpadeo: para Sonic, era un día como cualquier otro...

 ***Hasta que el doctor encendió la máquina.**

Potenciado por la energía de las Esmeraldas Caos, la máquina abrió una puerta hacia otra dimensión. Sin embargo, comenzó a fallar, convirtiéndose en un vórtice que amenazaba con tragarse todo lo que tuviera enfrente; cajas, documentos y pedazos de metal eran succionados a través del portal, mientras los héroes y el doctor se aferraban como podían a este mundo...

 ***Todos, excepto Shadow el Erizo.**

Nadie notó que el agente se había quedado inmóvil frente a la máquina hasta ese preciso momento. Y cuando él se liberó del trance al que había caído, ya era demasiado tarde:

Eggman no estaba dispuesto a perder una vez más ante sus enemigos, por lo que, en un último intento desesperado por hacer caer a uno de ellos, ordenó a los robots todavía en pie que embistieran a Shadow hacia el abismo. En otras circunstancias, él hubiese sido capaz de hacerle frente a los sirvientes de Robotnik, pero, estando al borde de toda realidad, sólo pudo mantenerse firme contra ellos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido:

Sonic, rehusándose a permanecer de brazos cruzados, usó un Spin Dash para encargarse de varios robots a la vez, siendo éste ayudado por Silver, quien podía usar sus poderes como un salvavidas mientras Knuckles se aferraba a la pared y se acercaba a paso seguro a la máquina.

El héroe azul se lanzó a ayudar a su rival sin rastro de duda, entre el rugido de la maquinaria y el caos que reinaba en la cámara.

Sin embargo… Esto sólo acabó con ambos cayendo a lo desconocido.

Ambos escucharon a sus amigos clamando sus nombres, justo antes de desaparecer de Mobius.

...

El portal por el que cayeron se cerró de golpe y se hallaron balanceándose en una espiral de colores y tinieblas; el erizo cobalto se aferraba a su compañero, observando como ventanas a otros mundos se abrían y cerraban frente a sus ojos, mostrando escenarios que no alcanzaban a divisar.

Sonic observó que los objetos que habían caído junto con ellos comenzaron a desvanecerse, esto debido a fragmentos de luz que se les incrustaban y los devoraban sin dejar rastro. Para su horror, esas cosas comenzaron a adherirse a sus cuerpos conforme descendían.

El dolor recorría sus cuerpos; **la luz disolvía la masa y reajustaba las células, incluso desde el interior.** Mientras sus cuerpos se reducían en tamaño, ellos temieron ser reducidos a la nada.

Dolía… La sensación nunca desapareció. Por el contrario: se intensificaba conforme la luz los envolvía.

Tan insoportable fue su tormento que perdieron el agarre sobre el otro...

Ellos pronto cayeron, tanto en la oscuridad como en la inconsciencia. Los colores morían mientras caían por la madriguera del conejo, dirigiéndose hacia un país de maravillas…

 ***Lleno de magia y monstruos.**

* * *

 **CHAOSTALE**

 _Tiempo atrás,_

 _Dos erizos_

 _Cayeron del mundo exterior._

 _Con maldad,_

 _O bondad,_

 _¿Ayudarán_  
 _O **matarán**?_

 _Yo sé_  
 _Que no lo parece,_  
 _pero deben saber_  
 _Que no deseamos PELEAR_  
 _Deseamos libertad_  
 _Y si no lo pueden creer_  
 _No hay nada que hacer..._  
 _Pues el alma que protegen_  
 _Es lo que busca el rey._

 _..._

 _No tienes por qué temer_  
 _Yo prometo el ayudarles_

 _Si mantienes la esperanza,_  
 _Puede que vuelvan a casa._

 _¿,Será que se irán en paz?_  
 _¿O cosecharán sus almas?_

 _..._

 _¿Raguj arap sotsil nátse?_

* * *

Él cayó…

Cayó hacia lo profundo, hacia a un mar dorado que brillaba junto al sol, y sin ninguna otra compañía más que las sombras acechantes. El tiempo iba cada vez más lento conforme descendía, siendo recibido por los pétalos de las flores hacia un sueño pacífico.

… Cuando él hubo despertado, tomó una bocanada de aire, tratando de escapar del dominio de Morfeo.

Orbes esmeraldas escanearon su alrededor, con la esperanza de hallar un rostro familiar o algún indicio de su paradero. Sin embargo, sólo se halló rodeado de flores doradas y sus verdes tallos.

Sin saber qué rumbo tomar, siguió una línea recta, pensando que tarde o temprano llegaría a alguna parte.

Corrió… O al menos, lo intentó.

Las flores parecían llegar hasta el cielo, siendo necesario apartarlas con sus manos cual follaje de jungla. Y no sólo eso: en más de una ocasión llegó a tropezar por culpa de las enredaderas que se arrastraban por todo el lugar. Pareciera como si aquellas bellas flores se estuvieran burlando de él y su predicamento.

Y no importaba cuanto siguiera avanzando…

 ***Parecía estar atrapado en lo más profundo de este agujero infernal.**

* * *

 **Err... Sí. Añadí una especie de canción luego de la palabra "CHAOSTALE" que está en medio del texto...**

 **¡Bueno, nos vemos luego (espero)!**


End file.
